Fluids, e.g. heated fluids, are often impinged upon substrates for a variety of purposes. For example, a heated fluid may be impinged upon a substrate for purposes of annealing, drying of a surface coating, promoting a chemical reaction or a physical change, and the like. Often, an impinged fluid is allowed to escape into the surrounding atmosphere, where it may be allowed to disperse or may be at least partially removed by a duct, hood, or the like.